


a lack of discretion

by gildedhorns



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Mini Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedhorns/pseuds/gildedhorns
Summary: Akko snoops.  Ursula is lucky.





	a lack of discretion

“Professor?”

The inquisitive voice drew Ursula’s attention from the swirling depths of the scrying stone.  She looked up, smiling.

“Yes, Akko?”

At her desk, dwarfed by several mountainous tomes (“ _Fungal Diseases in Fifteenth-Century Italy” and “Ritual Sacrifice: A Contemporary Analysis”_ stood out in particular) sat Akko.  Her mouth was set in an uncharacteristically pensive line, and her foot bounced out a nervous rhythm on the floor.  Ursula lowered the scrying stone worriedly.

“Is everything all right?”

Akko hummed, chewing on her lip.  Ursula frowned.  Usually the young witch was talkative to a fault, but right now something seemed to be giving her pause.  Ursula could practically see the wheels turning in her head - struggling, perhaps, to figure out how to tactfully word her question, or maybe deciding if it was appropriate to even ask at all.  Seconds dragged by and Ursula was about to repeat herself but by then Akko had overcome any impulse of self-censorship for the next words out of her mouth were: “Does Professor Croix like girls?”

The scrying stone leapt out of Ursula’s hands and bounced on the floor twice before she could scramble to catch it.  She returned it to the table on her second attempt, adjusted her glasses, and laughed, looking up at the ceiling.

“W-why do you ask?”

Akko's scooted forward eagerly, bringing her entire desk with her.

“I was walking back from detention last night - I accidentally turned Hannah into a snake again and she - professor Badcock - spent half an hour trying to get her out of the radiator - anyways I was heading back to my room when,” her voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper,  “I saw professor Croix in the southeast courtyard - with a red haired lady!  They were sitting on a bench and talking - I don’t think she was a professor - and she was too old to be a student - but they were talking and then - and then they _kissed_ \- on the lips!  She was really pretty too!”  Akko blinked as she registered Ursula clutching her desk for support.  “Professor?”

With inexorable slowness, Ursula turned around. “Akko, I…think it would be best if you didn’t tell anyone about what you saw.”

“But!” Akko looked aghast, “I don’t mind!  Professor Croix’s a really cool teacher and everyone likes her and-”

Some of the blood seemed to have returned to Ursula’s face by the time she’d walked over and put a hand on Akko’s shoulder.

“I don’t think professor Croix would be very happy if she knew people were talking about her private life behind her back.  How would you feel if someone did that to you?”

Akko’s eyes turned into big sad saucers and Ursula knew she’d understood her point.  But just as quickly her eyes lit up once more.

“But I can trust you, right Professor?”

Ursula laughed, avoiding her eyes.

“Of course, Akko.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just going to be a dumb akko text post I'm So Sorry..... I love you akko
> 
> Charoix best ship 2k17
> 
> catch me @ hug-me-ursula-sensei.tumblr.com


End file.
